3kywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Laser Weapons
Burst Laser Weapons are the most basic and lowest tier Energy Weapon. They do standard Damage, and have no special attributes unless modified. Ranges are all maximum. after that, roll a D% to see if you hit. there is a 50% miss chance until double the max range. After that the weapon will not hit. Pistols (1 Handed Weapons): Laser Compact: a Small laser pistol, Its designed to be easier to smuggle into places and conceal. *Damage: 1d4 *Criticals: 19x3 *Cost: 500 Crd (Its large expense is due to its bonus in stealth versus it begin discovered. *Range: 50 Feet *Other: Gives a +3 stealth bonus versus weapon checks on the user. Laser Pistol: The most common laser weapon, and most generic. *Damage: 1d6 *Critical: x3 *Cost: 150 Crd *Range: 100 feet *Other: This isn't a very remarkable weapon at all. Laser Blaster: A more powerful version of the pistol. *Damage: 1d8 *Critical: 19x2 *Cost: 250 Crd *Range: 150 feet *Other: Still a standard weapon, just a bit more rare. Favored as a backup by poorer Mercs, bounty hunters and criminals. *Requirements: A __ Str score (The recoil with these weapons from the large energy expulsion isn't as easy to handle as other pistols.) SCORE TO BE ADDED LATER Laser Revolver: The most powerful handheld Laser pistol variant, They are unfortunatly not popular due to their need of ammunition, large recoil, and large size, being nearly a foot long. *Damage: 3d4 *Critical: 19x3 *Cost: 750 Crd, 25 for An energy Cartridge *Range: 250 Feet *Other: later *Requirments: a __ Str score, due to recoil, and ammuntion. Every 6 attacks (not rounds, shots. Characters with multiple attacks will go through ammunition faster). Reloading costs a move action. Rifles (2 Handed weapons): Laser Rifle: The standard weapon for militia, pirates, cheap military forces, etc. *Damage: 2d6 *Critical: 19x2 *Cost: 500 Crd *Range: 250 Feet *Other: N/a Laser Beam Rifle: A variant on the normal laser, the burst chamber was removed for a focusing crystal. The weapon therefore fires slower, but is more refined, being able to do more damage. *Damage: 3d6 *Critical: x3 *Cost: 750 crd *Range 400 Feet *Other: Only 1 Attack per round maximum. +20% to hit when target is concealed (Beam can cut through thinner materials and weaker materials) +3 damage versus RC (the RC removes 3 less damage. If this reduces the RC reduction to less then 0, you do not gain the excess as actaul damage.) Laser Shotgun: It works on a principle of an unrefined crystal at the front which increases damage, but splits the beam. *Damage: 1d4 per hit, roll an 8 sided dice to calculate how many hit at maximum range. at half range its 4d4 + 1d4 more d4's and at melee range, it's the full 8d4, and you deal 1d4 gore damage, dealt to the enemies life points. *Critical: x3 *Cost: 1 Krd *Range: 30 feet (15,5) *Other: N/a Laser Sniper Rifle: A Highly dangerous, though slow firing, Laser rifle. *Damage: 3d8 *Critical: 18x3 *Cost: 2.5 Krd *Range: 1,000 Feet. *Restriction: Only Light *Other: Only gets 1 shot every other round. It gets 1 attack per round, needing a full action to fire, and a second turn of not firing to cool down. Drill Laser: A Large laser designed to cut Through rock and metal. While tis hard to handle, If used as a weapon, can be VERY dangerous *Damage: 1d6 +1d12 per round of continued attacking *Critical: x2 (Critical Lasers must continue to critical hit, or score a critical later on, in order to do critical with a d12) *Cost: 2 Krd *Range: 50 feet *Other: To do more damage, you do need to reroll and succeed at hitting. If you miss at anytime, move, or are otherwise distracted (through pain, tricks, or etc) You must begin the lock all over again. In addition, requires a stre of __ to even use. Heavy Laser Weapons All Heavy laser Weapons, or Heavy Weapons in general need a stre requirement to wield Laser Cannon: A large Bazooka like laser cannon. Creates a blast where it strikes. *Damage: 2d12 *Critical: x4 *Cost: 3 Krd *Range: 250 Feet *Radius: 5 Feet from center. Damage (save reflex to avoid) 1d12 *Restriction: Heavy Gunner, Unless other classes take the Feat. *Other: N/a Category:Weapons Category:Energy Weapons Category:Player Weapons